Just A Dream
by TwilightChic17
Summary: Another songfic, this time from Bella's POV. It's mostly set in 1917, as if all characters lived during that time period. AU All Human. It's worth the read, I hope K plus for character death and mention of war.


A/N: Another songfic. This time to _Just a Dream_ by Carrie Underwood. It's about Bella and Edward in 1917, if Bella were alive then and nobody had the Spanish Influenza, ( All Characters are there, as if there was no twilight, but they were alive at the exact same time.) But instead of catching the Spanish Influenza, Edward went off to war. It starts off the day of their wedding. It is well worth the read.. I hope :)

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Edward and Bella and so on and so forth, nor do I own Just A Dream by Ms. Underwood. Though I do own the iPod containing the song... Sadly that does not count. So without further ado, _Just A Dream._

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night_

I sighed to myself, it was the day I was dreading, but at the same time I was excited: Edward's and my wedding. Surely, it won't be horrible, but I despise having all the attention on me. As Elizabeth Masen and my mother prepared me for the wedding of the century, I contemplated to myself what exactly I was doing, was it right? Ugh, Bella get a hold of your self! Of course its right, you love him more than anything! The truth is I was afraid of this commitment, Edward was going off to fight in World War II soon, and I was scared to death of losing him.

_  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears_

I could feel my hands sweating under the long white gloves adorning my small hands, and the sixpence in my shoe were starting to bother me, but I ignored all that when my father came over, offering his arm for me to take. I did so and we walked down the aisle. There he was, his beautiful green eyes watching me excitedly from where he stood at the altar. I smiled softly as my face heated from the unnecessary attention. I glanced at my feet, making sure I didn't trip as I walked down the long aisle. Only Father's slow gait controlled my longing to run to my beloved. My father cried softly as he gave me away.

XxX

It was a warm day in May and I had decided to make a care package for Edward and his friends overseas. I was mixing the batter when I heard a knock at the front door. I set the bowl down and wondered who it could be, Rosalie was still on bed rest from slight complications during her pregnancy and Alice was on her honeymoon with Jasper. I walked slowly over to the door and peered through the peep hole. There standing in the doorway was something I had dreaded as soon as Edward had left. I slowly opened the door, and kept my voice steady.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have some bad news." The official said pain lingering on his sharp features as he handed me an official looking letter. I bit my lip as I slowly opened it.

_**Mrs. Isabella Masen,  
I regret to inform you, but during his service overseas, your husband Sergeant Edward Anthony Masen was shot down while saving one of his fellow soldiers. The army will take care of all funeral expenses and you will receive pay every month for as long as you live. We wish you the best of luck in your life, and we are increasingly sorry.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**General Carlisle Cullen **_

_  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

My breath caught in my throat and my hand covered my mouth as a sob ripped through my body.

"No… No! Oh, God, no!"

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Masen," the official saluted me and walked to the black car.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

I walked down the aisle at the cemetery, adorned in black, tears from sleepless nights stained my face as the band slowly died down. I took my seat in the front row, next to Elizabeth and Edward Sr., sobs racked my body as I covered my face with my hands and wept silently, I barely noticed as the speakers came up one by one recounting stories from Edward's life. I barely paid attention as Emmet McCarty told everyone how he felt responsible; because he was the one Edward was trying to save. I didn't care, I never blamed Emmett, he was Rosalie's husband and my friend. It wasn't until the pastor stood up and began to speak that I felt the overwhelming emotions envelop me and leave me feeling completely lost.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
_

General Cullen stood up with his wife Esme and asked me to please come to the front of the room to receive Edward's flag. I did so and took it; I glanced at the crowd and saw Rosalie with her new baby, tears flooded my eyes. Beside her Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms sobbing, Edward was like a brother to them and to lose him was like losing a part of their family. Jasper locked eyes with me for a moment, then looked down, he knew my heart was breaking and that he couldn't do anything about it.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

I watched in silence as the soldier's began the twenty-one gun salute. I felt Alice gently take my hand and Jasper wrap his arm's around my shoulders. Rose and Emmett were at their sides. Pain throbbed throughout my body and holes tore through my heart after each shot. Tears streamed down my face and I felt myself collapsing, only to be caught by Emmett and Jasper.

_And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

"EDWARD! NO!! God, no! Why Edward!"

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

"You promised me forever, why did you leave me!?" My voice was rough and my throat dry from countless nights of crying myself into a restless sleep, my breath came in gasps as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Bella, it's alright." Jasper whispered, his voice only calming down slightly.

"We're here for you Bells." Emmett said sadly.

_  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"This _can't_ be happening. It just can't be!" I whispered watching as they lowered the black casket into the cold ground.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"This must be a dream! It's just a dream." I murmured.

_**"Bella."**_

I could swear that I could hear his voice even now, his perfect, velvet voice.

"Edward, please don't leave me!" I cried.

"_**Bella…"**_

XxX

I shot up in my bed, a cold sweat covering my body, I looked to my left Edward was watching me worriedly,

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Oh, Edward!" I cried as tears came down my face and I fell into his embrace.

"What is it, love?" His eyes pained as he could not understand what was wrong.

"I thought I'd lost you." I murmured tears still falling from my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'll never leave you again." His facial expression was that of pain and shock as the words settled into his mind.

I shook my head,

"It was so real, everyone was there; Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, your parents, my parents, everyone!"

"Wait, my parents?"

"Yes."

I went on to explain my dream and cried as I told him about the official handing me the letter. Edward held me closer and tighter when I couldn't go on.

"It's alright, Bella, my love. I'm here, I will never leave you. It was just a dream."

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

* * *

Tell me what you thought, is it any good? Reviews make me write more things faster! :)


End file.
